Sacrafices
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora's married to Daniel but she's miserable. When she runs into Bo after a particuarlar bad night, will he discover the truth she struggles to conceal- That her new husband has been hitting her. BoNora
1. Sacrafices Part 1

_Scene: Two weeks after Nora Becomes Daniel's wife_

she looks at the clock, it's a quarter past nine.  
She hears his car as he pulls in the drive.  
Dinner's still waiting from hours before.  
She knows he's been drinking when he walks through the door.  
In anger he strikes out and she starts to cry.  
How much more can she take, how much more can she lie.

She had locked herself in the bathroom as she heard his car pull in the driveway. She knew it wouldn't keep him away for long but she had long ago passed the point of desperation. As if on cue, she could hear him come into the bedroom and put down his things. The fear in her head only intensified as he pounded on the door calling out for her. She looked once at the window and considered making a run for it but she knew that he would track her down eventually. He had threatened her once and he would do it again. He threatened Matthew and she was forced to give up custody in order to keep him safe. He threatened Bo and she quit the police force and started a job a million miles away. She was running out of options now. She tried to remain quiet, hoping he'd go away and wait for her but she knew he'd never believe it. Just like every time before, she closed her eyes as he kicked down the door and dragged her away by her hair. She could smell the hint of whiskey on his breath and she started to cry as he slammed her into the dresser again. How much more could she put up with she wondered as she once again met the back of his hand before he passed out from the liquor.

And she fell down the stairs again.  
But it hasn't happened since she don't know when.  
Was it in spring when she packed up the kids, or maybe in winter with his job on the skids?  
Oh but just like before she'll have to pretend that she fell down the stairs again.

She refused to cry as she left the room. She grabbed her car keys and left before he woke up. He would be out all night. She parked her car out in front of Bo's loft as she watched her son from the sidelines playing catch with his father before it was time for Bed. Thank God they were safe, she told herself as she tried to cover up the bruises. She took another glance at Bo, before she put the key in the ignition. Things could have been so much different if she would have listened to him that day. Now she was stuck in a loveless marriage that felt more like a prison cell than anything else.

A short time ago, she started a job, serving chicken fried steak and corn on the cob.  
She started out shy, but she ended up sure, that a ticket to anywhere could be the cure.  
But he couldn't handle her change for the better.  
She tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let her.  
He says he's sorry, he didn't mean it.  
He swears it won't happen again.  
But she's so confused, she wants to believe it.  
She just wants this nightmare to end.

She stared at herself in the mirror. What kind of person stays with a man who hurts her every day? She used to think that women like that were weak... that they could leave if they just had enough courage... and she hated them for it. But now that she had become the very thing she despised, she could only look back in disgust.

Daniel had been right when he told her she would be "Nothing if she left him. Who's going to love you now Nora? You think Bo's going to save you? He's too busy with what's her name? He doesn't want you. The sooner you get that through your head the better off you'll be. I'm all you have and you know it. Nobody is going to want damaged goods."

She wiped the tears from her face and drove off. She didn't know where she would go but she couldn't stand the thought of going home and facing the man who calls himself her husband. She knew exactly what would happen if she did.

And she fell down the stair again.  
But it hasn't happened since she don't know when.  
Was it in spring when she packed up the kids, or maybe in winter with his job on the skids?  
Oh but just like before she'll have to pretend that she fell down the stairs again.

She pulled into the driveway of the palace. She didn't really know what made her come here, except that she needed to be somewhere familiar. She ordered a shot of the strongest thing she could get her hands on and she chugged it with force than ordered another. She wanted to get lost. This was the best way she knew how. Tonight she was anyone but Nora Hanen Buchanan Coulson. Tonight she was just a woman with no past... and an uncertain future.

She turned to leave when she ran smack into her ex.

Bo: Hello Nora.

Nora: Hi Bo.

Pause

Nora: I'm sorry, but I really need to go. Daniel's waiting for me.

Bo: So let him wait. We need to talk NOW

Nora (Pausing): Ok? What's this about?

Bo: Not here. Come on...

She barely fought him as he led her out of the restraunt and away from everything that hurt her.

TBC


	2. Sacrafices Part 2

Sacrifices- Part 2

Bo tried to ignore the fact that Nora seemed to be constantly looking over her shoulder from the moment they walked out the door. It was like she was EXPECTING something to go wrong.

When they walked into a cabin just outside the outskirts of Llanview, he made sure that they had complete privacy before approaching the subject.

Bo: Nora, Matthew has been asking about you CONSTANTLY. He wants to know when you're coming back. I need to know what I should tell him.

Nora: Tell him that... (Wiping the tears from her face) tell him that I love him and I'll be back for him as soon as I can.

Bo: Will you? Come back I mean? 

Nora: Bo, come on. You know I love my son.

Bo: Yeah I know. But you left him Nora... and then you left the police station to start working in an area that's not safe. I really worry about you Red.

Nora (Smiling slightly): You don't have to Bo. I'm not your wife anymore.

Bo: That doesn't mean that I stopped caring about you. That doesn't mean that I won't ALWAYS want what's best for you. And that doesn't mean that I won't risk everything I've got if I find out that someone has been mistreating you.

Nora: I don't know what to say to that Bo.

Bo: Come back to the station Red. We need you.

Nora: You've done fine without me so far. Why do you need me now?

Bo: Because you keep me level... you keep us all level. You are the heart and soul of that place. Everyone keeps asking when you're coming back. And I don't know what to tell them cause I know the real reason you left. It was because of me wasn't it?

Nora: Bo... Why... why would you ask that?

Bo: I ruined your life when I tried to break up your wedding. Isn't that what you think? Isn't that why you refuse to return any of my calls?

Nora: I don't blame you Bo. You did what you thought was necessary. You can trust that.

Bo: Ok? So why do you look so afraid? You keep looking over your shoulder Red? Why?

Nora: It's nothing. Really. I just... I have to go Bo. Daniel is probably wondering where I am.

She got up to leave but Bo grabbed her arm.

Bo: Don't leave like this Nora.

Nora: I have to. You and I both know I shouldn't be here with you.

Bo: Why won't you let me help you?

Nora: Because you can't. Nobody can.

He watched her walk away but something in the pit of his stomach told him she wasn't ok and he followed her outside. He found her sitting on the steps of the cabin crying. When she turned around to face him, she could no longer hide the truth she struggled to conceal.

Bo: He's been hitting you? 

Nora: No... Bo, it's not what you think. I just... I fell down the stairs. It's nothing really. You know me. I'm so clumsy sometimes.

He took his hand and placed it on her face. She shivered.

Bo: This is NOT from falling down the stairs Nora. You've been hit. And from the looks of things, it wasn't the first time.

Nora: No. Bo don't do this. Take me home. Please.

Bo: I'm not taking you anywhere but back inside.

He took her hand and led her back inside where he locked the door.

Bo: Sit. 

A couple minutes later he returned with an ice pack.

Nora: What's that for?

Bo: What do you think? Put this on your face. It should take the sting away.

He helped her place it on her bruise and their eyes met briefly.

Bo: I don't know why you're still covering for him but I'm going to find out and deal with it. You're going to stay here where I know you're safe. 

Nora: No. Bo what are you going to do?

Bo: Well first I'm going to make sure that Matthew is safely out of Llanview where he can't hurt him. And then I'm going to make sure that that bastard never lays a hand on you again.

He slammed the door as he left. When Nora went to run after him, she noticed that he had locked her inside.

Nora: Dam it. Bo, why are you doing this to me? I need to get out of here.

She sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands crying when she realized that nobody was coming to save her.

TBC


	3. Sacrafices Part 3

**Sacrifices- Part 3**

As Bo was diving towards the house, he suddenly made a detour and started driving towards Nora's. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, knowing he still had to keep his son safe.

Bo: Do me a favor John. Make sure Matthew is guarded at all times. I need to get him out of town as soon as possible. But there's something I have to do first.

John: You're not going to do anything stupid are you?

Bo: Me? No. I'm just going to take care of a certain problem.

After he hung up the phone, he pulled up the driveway. All the lights were out so he was sure that Daniel was sleeping. He took the key out from under the mat and put it the door.

Bo: Still predictable, aren't you Nora?

He walked into the house and shut the door quietly. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He just stood over him as he slept. He took one of the pillows in his hands. It would have been so easy to just suck the life out of him but that would of been sinking to his level so he left the room after gathering a few of Nora's things.

Bo: I'll be back you SOB. Then we will DEAL with this. I'm not giving you another chance to hurt them ever again.

He got in the car and drove the rest of the way to John's.

Bo: How is he?

John: He's safe. My guess is that Nora's not judging by the fear in your voice.

Bo: She won't be for long if I don't deal with this NOW.

John: If you need anything just let me know. We all care about Nora.

Bo: Thanks.

Matthew ran out into his fathers arms.

Bo: Hey buddy. How would you feel about going to see your Grandma and Grandpa in Chicago?

Matthew: And Rachel?

Bo: Yeah, and Rachel.

When Matthew noticed the look on his fathers face he realized he wasn't coming.

Matthew: You're not coming are you?

Bo: I'm sorry Matthew. I need to help your mom. She's in a lot of trouble.

Matthew: Is it because of Mr. Coulson?

Bo: Yeah, I think so.

Matthew: I hate him. He always makes mommy cry.

Bo: I know. And I promise you I'm going to fix that. So will you be a good boy and let me protect you too.

Matthew: Sure daddy.

(He hugs him and they leave.)

Bo and Matthew show up on Len and Selma's doorstep a little while longer. After Selma takes Matthew into the kitchen, he turns to his former son in law.

Len: What's wrong with my daughter Bo? I know that look. You're worried. And judging by the way things have been between you two over the last six years; you wouldn't be so concerned unless it was bad?

Bo: Len I...

Len: No. What is it Bo? Its about that SOB she married isn't it?

Bo: Yeah... it is?

Len: Ok. So what did he do to her this time? Please Bo. I need to know how much pain she's in so I can help her.

Bo (Pausing): I think he's been abusing her.

TBC


	4. Sacrafices Part 4

** Sacrifices- Part 4**

Len looked Bo dead in the eyes as he tried to grasp what he was saying?

Len: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN ABUSING HER? WHAT HAS THAT BASTARD DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL?

Bo: Exactly what I said. I think he's been hitting her. But you've got to remember something here Len, Nora's good at hiding it. I just noticed the bruises today. She wouldn't even let me see her before... she just up and left and starting working in some shady part of town... and Matthew... she just gave up on Matthew.

Len: She would NEVER give up on one of her kids. That's it isn't it? He was blackmailing her with something?

Bo: I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I almost killed him today Len.

Len: ALMOST? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME MADE YOU STOP?

Bo: Your daughter. No matter how much I wanted to kill that SOB for what he's done to her, Nora needs me right now. I have to save her from this. I have to save her from him.

Len: Are you telling me she's still defending him?

Bo: She's scared of something Len? I don't know whether it's because she's afraid of what he'll do if he finds her... or if it's something else all together... but I'm going to break through to her one way or another.

Len: Fine. You do that. I'LL kill the SOB.

Bo (Pausing): No. No you can't. Len, Matthew needs you. I can't be with him right now. He needs you and Selma to make this ok for him. He's worried about his mom just like I am. Just like you are.

Len (Pausing): Fine. But if he lays another hand on her, I won't wait for retribution. He'll be a dead man.

Bo: Thank you.

After Bo says goodbye to Matthew, Len goes into the kitchen. After they tuck Matthew in, he turns to Selma.

Selma: What's going on Len? It seemed pretty intense between you and Bo?

Len: That SOB has been abusing our little girl?

Selma: Who?

Len: That Psycho she married.

Selma: Oh God... No.

Len: Yeah.

Selma: What are we going to do Len? We can't let him hurt her anymore?

Len; Bo's going to take care of Nora... Me, I'm going to take of the bastard who did this...

Selma: But I...

Len: I don't care what I said... NOBODY is going to tell me I can't protect my baby. It's NOT Nora's fault that she trusted the wrong guy. I'm just going to make sure she knows there's a light at the end of the tunnel... a better way out of this. I'm sorry Sel... That SOB is going to regret the day he messed with my daughter.

And with that he slammed the door, leaving Selma worried about what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, Bo finally walked into the cabin and locked the door. Nora was just getting out of the shower and she was wearing only a towel. He couldn't help but stare.

Bo: Sorry... I...

Nora: I didn't know you had come back. Did you take care of Matthew?

Bo: Yep... (Pausing) Uh, I brought you some clean clothes. I thought you might want to get out of those dirty ones.

Nora (Staring at him): Thanks.

(She took the stack from his hands and their hands touched. They both stared at each other with a sort of awkwardness.)

Nora: Uh... would you mind turning around Bo?

Bo: What? Oh... Sure...

After Nora had put on the jeans and shirt Bo had brought for her, they went over to the bed. He took a brush out of the dresser and started brushing her hair.

Nora: You don't have to do this you know. I'm fine.

Bo: well maybe YOU are. But I'm not. I need to know your going to be safe Nora. I can't let you go back to that SOB...I can't...

Nora: What? Bo, what is it? You look like hell.

Bo (He turned around and looked into her eyes): I really need to understand something here Nora. Something I've been trying to figure out for some time and I just don't get it... WHY... Why would you rather be with a guy who would hit you then be with me?

TBC


	5. Sacrafices Part 5

** Sacrifices- Part 5**

Nora looked up at Bo with tears in her eyes.

Nora: You? I wasn't aware I even HAD that option anymore.

He took her hands in his.

Bo: I know. And I'm sorry Red. I just keep thinking that maybe if I hadn't been so hard headed you might not be in this situation.

Nora: What are you saying?

Bo: You didn't have the choice before... I'm giving it to you now.

Nora: Bo, I...

Bo (Wiping the tears from her face): Don't cry baby. I always hate to see you cry. I'd give anything if I could make your pain go away. Don't you get that?

Nora: This isn't your fault Bo. Believe me; I understand why you couldn't forgive me. I don't even have the right to ask you to.

Bo: Nora, listen to me. I know your married... to a guy who would rather use your face as a punching bag then give you the kind of love you deserve. But right here... right now... all that you need to worry about is what's happening in this moment.

Nora: I'm not sure I know what IS happening. All I know is that I feel like I can't breathe because my heart is beating so fast.

Bo: Listen to that baby. Listen to what is happening right now. I would never hurt you the way he did. All I want is to be able to love you again. Would you just trust me enough to open your heart one more time?

Nora: One more time? What happens if I do something that you don't like Bo? Are you going to turn and run like you did that night? Cause if I open these doors again It's only on the promise that no matter how bad it gets, you are going to stay with me and fight... fight for me and fight for us... and if you can't give me that then I'm not going down that road again. I would rather live the rest of my life without you then be with you one minute only to lose you the next. I can't do that Bo. It would kill me.

Bo: I need you in my life Nora. I can handle just about anything that life throws at us... but one thing I CAN'T handle is a life without YOU in it... cause I'm nothing without you. YOU are my heart baby. And I'm asking you right now, not to take it away. I LOVE YOU. I want to be with you... Not just tonight... but every day and every  
night for the rest of our lives.

Nora (Crying): Oh God... God I never... even in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me again.

Bo: The ball is in your court Nora. You can have a life full of everything you ever wanted. I'd like to give that to you... Or you can keep lying to yourself and everyone who loves you and stay with your husband. It's up to you Nora. It's me or him.

Nora (Taking his face in her hands as the tears fall from her face): How can you even ask that? There's never going to be a choice if I can have YOU. I LOVE YOU. I always loved you. Living without you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. If you're saying we can have that back then... (She kissed him passionately) I choose you Bo.

TBC


	6. Sacrafices Part 6

**Sacrifices- Part 6**

Bo turned to look at Nora, who had suddenly become unusually quiet. He had wanted to make love to her and she had pulled back and now when he was looking at her, she was crying. What he couldn't figure out was whether it was because she had changed her mind or because she was scared. He took the towel from the bed and began to dry her still wet hair.

Nora: Aren't you going to say anything.

Bo: What's to say Nora? I'm just trying to find a way to read you right now.

Nora: Have you figured it out yet?

Bo: No. But then again I haven't been able to read you for a while now. I never thought that you would put up with a man that would hit you.

Nora: Neither did I Bo. I always thought that Women like that were weak. And maybe I am weak but...

Bo: You just stop it right there sweetheart. You are the strongest person I know. You've had more then your fair share of bad luck. You don't have to defend him now Nora. He's not in the room.

Nora: I know that.

Bo: Do you? Cause right now you seem like you couldn't be more afraid. Tell me Nora... tell me what he did to you?

Nora: You already know Bo. There's no need to rehash it.

Bo: Yes there is. Because I really need to know what makes a level headed woman like you go against her principles and stay with a man who makes a daily habit of beating her. How many times did you tell me you fell down the stairs? How many times did you end up in the ICU because of this man? (He paused) I'm not here to judge your mistakes Nora. I'm here to show you that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. But in order for you to find that you have to show me where the darkness started. I need to see what you see. Please.

Nora (Pausing): At first it was because I didn't think I deserved anything else. I mean I could usually count on him throwing my bad luck with men in my face. Nobody wants you Nora. I'm all you have. You're pathetic.

Bo: Did he really say that?

Nora: Oh he said worse but I won't get into it because I don't want to accept the fact that it happened at all. You have no idea how many times I got ready to leave him...

Bo: So why didn't you?

Nora: He made it impossible. The last time I told him I was leaving, he hit me so hard that he knocked me out. Matthew saw it. He called 911 and saved my life. When I woke up, he swore that he would kill Matthew if I ever told anyone how it happened. So I told the cops that I fell down a flight of stairs. Next time it was I ran into a pole. You know the drill Bo. You were there.

Bo: So why didn't you just come to me with the truth Nora. I could have helped you.

Nora: No you couldn't have. This has long passed the point of being domestic violence. I found him in Matthew's room. And I knew he could get to him at any time. So I sent him to live with you and made Daniel believe that he ran away.

Bo: Is that why you never came to see him.

Nora: Yeah. Because Daniel had me tailed. He knew my every move and I wasn't about to let him find out where my son was so he could come after him. Then I gave him what he wanted and stopped working at the police station. I was terrified every day that he would find out the truth but I prayed that you would protect him.

Bo: I wish I could have protected you too.

Nora: You couldn't Bo. Nobody could. I couldn't even protect myself.

Bo: What did he do to you Nora?

Nora: You know the gist of it. But it was a hell of a lot worse then just a few slaps here and there.

Bo: Would you let me see it. Please.

Nora: Why? I can't press Charges.

Bo: Nora, you have to. You can't let him get away with this.

Nora: I can't.

Bo: Why? Nora, does he have something on you?

Nora: That's not it Bo. I told you everything.

Bo: Ok. So are you scared then? I told you I'd protect you and Matthew.

Nora: And I told you that you can't. This is so much worse then anything you've seen and I don't want you to be a part of this.

Bo: Nora... Please...I need to be a part of this. I need to know how bad he forced you to suffer. Please.

Nora (Pausing): Can we do this in the bathroom?

Bo said nothing as they went in the bathroom. When she revealed herself to him, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a lot worse then he thought.

Bo: Have you got those checked out?

Nora: No more hospitals Bo. Do you know how many times I've been there already? I've spent more time in the ICU then in the courtroom.

Bo: Then would you let me clean them up for you?

Nora: What? Did you get a PHD in medical training now?

Bo: No. But believe it or not I DO know how to use a first aid kit. I don't want those things infected honey. Please.

She handed him the kit and he took out the disinfectant. She cried out in agony when he applied it. Bo did his best not to cry too.

Bo: Its ok honey. Almost done.

After he put bandages on what could be bandaged, he took her in his arms.

Bo: You deserve so much better then this. (Pause) I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed. I'd like to try now.

Nora: I'd like that. But you do know we have to go slow right?

Bo: Slow is good. (Pause) Would it be ok if I kissed you right now?

Nora (Pausing): I think I'd like that very much.

He looked at her tenderly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She knew that he wanted it to go further but she also knew he was too much of a gentlemen to push her. They pulled apart and Bo took her to the bed.

Bo: why don't you try and get some sleep.

Nora: Will you stay with me?

Bo: Always...

After she finally nodded off to sleep, he picked up the phone.

Bo: Len, Its Bo. Things are a lot worse then we thought. No don't do ANYTHING. I'll take care of Daniel.

TBC


	7. Sacrafices Part 7

**Sacrifices- Part 7**

Bo looked at Nora as she slept peacefully for the first time in months. He took his hand and brushed it against her face.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. There's no other way.

He looked at her one more time before getting up and walking towards the door.

Bo: I love you Nora. Everything I'm doing is to keep you safe. Please remember that.

He left the cabin and stopped at Nora's house, where he Ran into Len.

Bo: I told you not to do anything.

Len: Bo, I can't just sit back and do nothing. He put my baby in her own version of hell.

Bo: I know. And it has to stop. The only way Nora will be safe is if he's dead. And I don't want to wait until she snaps and does it herself. It killed her the last time.

Len: Bo, what have you got planned?

Bo: What do you think?

Len: I thought you wanted to be free of this?

Bo: I did. I didn't want to stoop to his level. But you know what Len? I saw what he did to her. It's worse then anything you could ever imagine. And I can't let that bastard live another day because if I do then Nora will be the one to pay for it. I don't want to find her in a pool of her own blood ever again.

Len: So you really are on her side then?

Bo: Len, I've always been on her side. Now WHERE is Daniel Coulson?

Len: He's not here.

Bo: What? But that's impossible. He was just…. Oh God, Nora….

He didn't give Len a chance to respond, he just ran. He called John for backup and started driving towards Nora as Len Followed close behind.

He stood over her bed and watched her. When she opened her eyes, she immediately retreated to the back of the bed cowering.

Nora: Get the hell away from me you bastard.

Daniel: Now is that any way to talk to your husband Nora?

Nora: You're nothing to me. You're just another mistake I made along the way. You don't own me.

Daniel: Nice words Nora. Too bad they won't ever hold up. We all know why you always go back to me.

Nora: Not this time…

Daniel: You want to rethink that sweetheart…

She just gave him an evil stare before he grabbed her and slammed her head into the headboard a few times before he knocked her out. He was just about to leave her there when he was met with the barrel of Bo's gun.

Bo: Don't move Coulson. You and I have a score to settle.

Daniel: What are you going to do about it Commissioner? You and I both know you don't have the guts to kill me?

Bo: Do we now?

He looked at him with a nervous glare.

Bo: You look scared Coulson. (Pause) that's good. Because I AM going to kill you. But first I am going to make you beg for mercy the way you've made Nora beg for everything you've given her.

Daniel: You'll never get away with it.

Bo: I think I already have. See, you treated Nora like an animal and Nora has a lot of people who care about her. Like her dad… and you know how fathers react when their babies are threatened.

Len walks in

Len: I knew you were bad news the minute Nora introduced us to you. But you know what? Even I never suspected this. You've put my baby in her own version of hell and now you are going to pay.

He started to push him around.

Len: That's for Nora and every bad thing you ever did to her. And that… (He kicks him again) that's for what you've done to my grandson.

Bo looked him dead in the eyes.

Bo: And you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you for THAT Coulson? You know, I could let you live… I could… that's what Nora would want… but then I'd have to explain to my son why I let his step -father kill his mom. And there is NO WAY I'm going to do that. As long as I'm still breathing, I will protect them in the best way I know how. Now…

He shot the bullet and it just missed him.

Bo: You think Nora thought you would ever miss when you hit her? No. Cause you didn't. You just made her suffer more each time you did it. I wish I had the guts to make YOU suffer but I can't do that to her. She needs you out of her life as soon as possible… she needs you to be free from your abuse.

He could hear the faint sounds of Nora's cries. He told Len to stay with him.

Nora: Bo… Bo please… Matthew needs one of us. Don't do this. Don't…

When she started choking and Bo saw the blood come out of her mouth, he held in his tears as he watched Len pull the trigger.

Bo: Nora… Nora, baby wake up… Nora

TBC


	8. Sacrafices Part 8

**Sacrifices- Part 8**

Bo tried to wake Nora up but she started to shake and Len ran over to where his daughter was and tried to help Bo.

Len: What's going on Bo?

Bo: She's hemroging. We have to get her to the hospital NOW! (He paused) Is Daniel Dead?

Len: He'll never hurt my little girl again?

Bo: I'll take that as a yes... (Pause) Thanks Len.

Len: Don't mention it. That man had to be stopped before he put a woman we both love in an early grave. And I knew you couldn't do anything because Nora asked you not to.

There was a brief pause when John finally arrived. He took one look at Nora and knew that the worst had happened.

John: Why don't you guys use the chopper? It looks like Nora needs to get to the hospital. I'll clean this mess up and meet you there.

Bo: John, what about...

John: Looks like a clear case of Self-Defense. If anyone asks, that's what I'm going to tell them. Don't worry about anything else ok.

Bo: Thanks.

He turned to Nora...

Bo: Can you guys help me here. I don't think we can afford to move her.

Len: What have you got?

Bo: I've got some rope in the closet and this table will have to do for firewood...

Len went to get the rope when Bo and John broke the table and Bo took a blanket and put it on top of the wood that was now going to be used as a stretcher. They all helped load Nora onto it and they loaded her into the chopper that John had arrived on. Before long they were on the way to the hospital.

THE HOSPITAL...

After Nora was stabilized, Bo let Len go inside to talk to Nora.

He stood at the foot of her bed and ran his hands through her hair.

Len: Oh Baby. You have no idea how much I wish I could of prevented this. Why didn't you trust anyone to help you? Why didn't you... (He wiped the tears that formed in his eyes) You don't worry about anything sweetheart. You're safe now.

He took a seat and held her hand as he watched her.

Len: Oh Nora... It seems like only yesterday when you were learning how to walk and you scared your mother and me so much because you were so fast and we knew from that moment on that you were going to live life by your own rules. You were SO stubborn Nora. And independent. Strong willed. Fierce. Those are good qualities Nora. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you the day you came home from school in tears because you thought I would hate you. You are always going to be my baby and when you wake up I'm going to wrap my arms around you like I did that night. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you.

After Len came out of Nora's room, He turned to Bo.

Len: She looks so fragile.

Bo said nothing as he slowly walked into her room.

Bo: If you think I'm going to let you get out of that promise we made each other then you've got another thing coming Red.

He sat down at her bedside and took her hand.

Bo: I don't really know what I'm supposed to say here baby. I don't think I'd survive losing you again.

He felt a slight squeeze and looked up and saw her begin to open her eyes.

Nora (Weakly): I'm not going anywhere Bo.

Bo: Do you have any idea how scared I was? To find you in a puddle of your own blood AGAIN... Nora, you scared the hell out of me.

Nora: I know. You were going to kill him weren't you?

Bo: To protect you... yes I was. But I didn't have to.

Nora: Why?

Bo: Your father did it for me.

She didn't say anything as she processed what he had told her.

Nora: He's dead?

Bo: He'll never hurt you again Nora. The nightmare is over.

Nora: I don't know if the nightmare will ever be over.

Bo looked at her and he knew he had to hold her so he climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking from all the tears she was crying. Bo could tell she would never be the same again as he began to rock her to sleep the same way he had done many years ago.

TBC


	9. Sacrafices Part 9

**Sacrifices- Part 9**

Bo's heart ached for her- his red- tortured by a past that had kept her prisoner. He had watched her make excuses, seen the horrible brutality of domestic abuse, and seen her struggle to break free from the memories that haunted her. But tonight, as she slept in his arms, he was suddenly very aware of all the things she didn't say. He could have pushed her for the answers he craved, but as he looked at her sleeping so peacefully, he knew that he could never do that to her.

Where Daniel had used force, he would show her patience. He wouldn't push her for answers he knew she couldn't give, but he wouldn't abandon her either. One thing Nora would learn to count on was that love didn't have to be ugly- it would just take some time to convince HER of that.

She had stirred in his arms, then woken with a start, obviously surprised by her surroundings and shaken by something she was afraid to say out loud.

Bo: Did you have another nightmare?

Nora (Pausing): Same one I always have. I can still feel his hands striking against me. I can still smell the hint of alcohol on his breath. When is it going to end Bo? I mean he's dead but I still see him in my dreams. And the things I see aren't just nightmares- they happened.

Bo: I know. And I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away but I can't. All I can do is tell you that you're safe now. I know it's going to take a while for you to believe in anything but I love you and I'm not going anywhere ever again.

Nora: I don't want you to. (Pause) Bo, I have spent so much time in a world that terrified me. You know how much I need to be in control? (He nodded) When I wasn't, it scared me because I didn't know how to fight that. I can fight almost anything as long as I have the power to do something about it. I couldn't fight Daniel. I tried but he was too strong and too violent. I know I should have fought harder but after a while, accepting my situation was the only way I could stay alive. I know you think I should have come to you but I couldn't. I was too ashamed.

Bo: I wish you would have understood that I never would have judged you. People make mistakes Nora. It takes courage to admit that you did and ask for help.

Nora: You don't get it Bo. He had me so turned around even then. Do you have any idea how low he had me feeling? (Pause) This is going to be hard for you to believe because it's NEVER been who I was but there were so many nights that I thought it would be better if I just never woke up.

Bo: Suicide? You actually considered killing yourself?

Nora: You don't know how bad it was for me. (Pause) yes I considered it. I was so full of self-hatred then. I just wanted to escape from my life. Not because of the abuse. He had actually convinced me that I deserved that part of it. I wanted to escape because I thought that I didn't deserve to live because of all the things I had done. I hated myself Bo. I thought I was trash. And when you think that little of yourself then how can you go on living?

Bo: Oh Nora. I had no idea you felt any of that. I wish you would have called me. I would have set you straight.

Nora: What would you have told me Bo? You divorced me remember? I didn't think you'd care.

Bo: Is this Daniel's spin or yours? (Pause) Nora, even before I realized that I never stopped loving you, I never would have wanted anything bad to happen to you. If you had called me, you know what I would have told you? (Pause) He's not worth it. That piece of scum isn't worth your life. NOBODY is EVER worth killing yourself. And if it really isn't about him and you really feel this low, then you need to get in your car and come to me and I'll remind you of all the things that make you such a wonderful person. But either way, you don't deserve to die.

Nora (Smiling): You always know exactly what to say to make me believe that I'm ok.

Bo: You ARE ok Nora- just the way you are. I know that Daniel did a number on you and its going to take a while for you to heal but I want you to remember that none of what happened was your fault.

Nora: I know that now. But I'm nowhere near ready to get involved again. I DO love you Bo. And when I'm ready to start a romantic relationship, it won't be with ANYONE but you. I just don't want to make you wait for something that may never happen.

Bo: Nora, your not MAKING me do anything. I'm here because I WANT to be. I know that I could have saved us both a lot of grief if I had come to this realization sooner but...

Nora: Bo stop. Don't go there. This isn't your fault any more then it's mine.

Bo: I know. I just want you to know where I stand. I would rather spend 5 minutes with you then 5 years without you. Don't you get that? I love you. And being with you is enough for me.

Nora: I guess I'm just going to have to get used to that aren't I?

Bo: Yes you are. (Pause) Nora, I don't want to push you but I would really like to hear the whole story if you'd let me?

Nora: You mean you want to know how a level headed woman like myself could end up with a man who would beat her after she swore she'd NEVER let that happen under ANY circumstances.

Bo: Well now that you mention it...

Nora (pausing): It started because of you. (Pause) I was trying to move on with my life and Daniel was just there. I lost control of my heart when I was with you. I lost control of a lot of things come to think of it. Getting involved with Daniel was a way for me to get that control back. It just got out of hand.

Bo: So why did you stay?

Nora: In the beginning I was naive enough to think that he would change. I mean we had just gotten married really. It had started three weeks after our wedding and he was drunk. I was stupid enough to think that if I could just find a way to make him happy then he wouldn't drink. And then I wouldn't have to worry about the rest.

Bo: Oh baby, I had no idea it had started that soon. You must have been so scared.

Nora: At first I was just confused. Everything had been so wonderful and then all of a sudden he snapped. I didn't understand what I had done to set him off. Then it started getting worse.

Bo: How so?

Nora: Threats. Not directly at me at first. He threatened the people he knew I loved- you and Matthew. So I gave in. It just made things so much worse.

Bo: Because he didn't have to worry about Matthew witnessing anything right?

Nora: Yeah. Being alone in that house was a nightmare. And I was so afraid that Matthew would hate me giving him up - I just couldn't bear to risk his life.

Bo: He doesn't hate you Nora. He loves you. He was worried about you. I kind of think he figured something out after the first ICU incident. He's a smart kid Nora. He just wants his mom to be ok.

Nora: Yeah. And the only reason I never went though with killing myself was because of him. I didn't want that on his conscience or even on his mind at all. Matthew was what saved me- knowing he was safe- the thought of seeing him someday. Did you tell him what happened?

Bo: I had to. He had questions. (Pause) What happened next?

Nora: It got worse. He stopped just hitting me. He started grabbing me by the hair and slamming me into the furniture. I was so sure he was going to kill me. And he probably would have if he hadn't passed out from the liquor.

Bo: So what did you do when he did?

Nora: I cried. At first I was too scared to move. Then I ran... for a while anyways. He ALWAYS found me. Then I suffered even more for my efforts.

Bo: Nora, what did he do to you?

Nora: What he did best. He took control of the situation.

Bo: What did he do to you this time?

Nora: He tortured me. Those burn marks you saw were from Daniel. He did what he always did at first. He grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me away. At first I thought he was going to slam me into the furniture again. But he didn't. This time he threw me into a scalding hot shower. I ended up in the ICU again.

Bo: That bastard.

Nora: Yeah, well needless to say every time I left it got worse. I'm not going to tell you all the gory details. Let's just say that I became too scared to leave him. And after that he convinced me that he was all I would EVER have because nobody else would want me. He said I was pathetic, among other things. I was too full of self-hatred to believe he was lying.

Bo: So you gave up?

Nora: In a manner of speaking, yes I did.

Bo: Nora, I found you in a puddle of your own blood on at least one occasion.

Nora: That's because I tried to kill him but he ended up stabbing me instead. After that, I just accepted that I'd never be free of him. It was the only thing that saved me.

Bo: I want to know what I can do to help you. I couldn't help you then but I really want to be able to do something this time.

Nora: You're already doing it. You're here... and your being everything I need. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me- or how much it has helped.

Bo: But you need more Nora. I can see it in your eyes Nora. You need more.

Nora: Yes I do. Your right Bo. I'm still fragile. And I'm still affected by the things Daniel did to me. The words LOVE, HONOR and CHERISH don't mean the same things to me that they did when WE got married. Everything's changed thanks to Daniel. LOVE meant being used as a weapon. HONOR meant being abused by someone I thought I could trust. CHERISH meant being tortured in my own home. All those things are still fresh in my mind and until I can find a way to put them out of my mind then I can't be with you or Matthew. It's not fair to you. I've put you both through too much already. I won't cost you another second.

Bo: What does that mean?

Nora: It means I have to go away for a while. There's a clinic in Chicago where they offer extensive care and treatment. I need to go. For all of our sakes.

Bo: How long?

Nora: 1 year.

Bo: A year? That's a long time to be away from you.

Nora: I'm not saying that you can't see me at all. I'm counting on it. There's going to be some time when you can't but when that time frame passes then I hope you and Matthew will come. This is important for me to do.

Bo: Then you have my support. Can I at least take you there?

Nora: I would love it if you and Matthew both did. I'm going to miss my two favorite guys so much. (Pause) but you don't have to worry about me Bo. Rachel's involved in this Clinic. She'll make sure I'm taken care of.

Bo: Well that makes me feel a little better. But I'm REALLY going to miss you baby. Nothing can change that.

Nora: Then why don't we spend the weekend together. Tomorrow we can take Matthew to that carnival and Sunday we can spend it just you and me. I won't leave until Monday. How does that sound?

Bo: I ALWAYS love spending time with my family. I'm going to miss you but I understand.

Nora: Thanks Bo. Hopefully when I get back, things will fall into place for us.

Bo: They already are.

She smiled.

Bo: Why don't you try to close your eyes and get some sleep? I'll be here to protect you from any more nightmares. (She smiled again) Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

Nora: I love you Bo.

Bo: Love you too Red. Love you too.

TBC


	10. Sacrifices Part 10

Sacrifices- Part 10

The first part of the day at the carnival was spent as a family as they ate as much junk food as they could handle and rode all the rides that Matthew wanted to. Neither of them complained about the nature of the ride—they just wanted to spend those last few carefree moments together before Nora went off the treatment at the end of the weekend.

About halfway through the day, Matthew met up with his friends and Nora and Bo were left alone to their own devices. Bo had decided to try his hand at the shootout game and Nora cheered him on as he shot down all the pins and broke the record. He told her to pick a prize and she chose the biggest teddy bear she could find. She smiled at him.

Nora: I'm going to take this with me when I'm away since we can't be together. It will remind me of everything I'm fighting to get back to.

He put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled in a little as they walked over to the grassy area and sat down. Nora put her head on his shoulder.

Bo: You want to tell me what you're thinking?

Nora: I'm thinking that this feels entirely too normal. Do you know how long it's been since I've been allowed to feel _anything_ other then fear? I was a prisoner in my own home Bo—you have_ no_ idea how wonderful even the smallest things like this sunset are to me. I never thought I'd be able to enjoy ANY of this again. I'm almost afraid to believe it's real. I keep thinking I'm going to close my eyes and be back there. That's why I haven't been sleeping. I'm afraid to sleep because I can't stop thinking about the nightmares that haunt me.

Bo: Is there anything I can do to make things easier for you?

Nora: I think you're already doing it. You're being patient with me while I work through all my garbage. Bo, I—I wish I didn't have to question everything. In my head I know that you would never hurt me—I don't want you to think that's what this is about because it's not. I _do_ love you and I wish to God that I could just go running into your arms and let you love me but I can't… I can't because right now Daniel is still between us. Every time you touch me—and believe me, I like it when you do—but my head and my heart are waging a battle and I keep seeing the damage that Daniel did when he touched me and then I can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. I want to do this—but we have to do it slow and I need to work through all this crap that he put in my head.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and looked in her eyes.

Bo: We'll do this however you need to do it. You just need to tell me what you need and if I'm going to fast or too slow because I'm really at a loss here baby. I don't know what to do for you. I love you so much and it kills me that I can't make your pain go away. I'd give anything to be able to turn back the clock and make it so you weren't abused but I can't. All I can do is promise to be here for you now and to offer you the only part of myself that I really know how to give you—my heart.

Nora(Smiling): Then I have the best part. (She gave him a gentle kiss) I'm trying Bo. I really want to be able to give you the love that you deserve but right now all I can give you is my word to do everything I can to get there. I'm still damaged Bo. The bruises and the scars will heal faster then the emotional ones and I can't start a real relationship with you until I face that. It wouldn't work for either of us.

Bo: Then how about we just start with something simple?

Nora: Like what?

Bo: I don't know—a dance.

Nora: A dance? Bo, you _do _realize that we're in the middle of a carnival and there's no music?

Bo: So? When have we EVER needed music? And you know what? If people want to stare then let them—they're just jealous.

Nora: And what would be jealous_ of_ exactly?

Bo: This—this connection that keeps bringing us back where we started. Nora, that kind of love doesn't come along every day. Most people_ never_ find it. The fact that we _did_ is something that a lot of people envy. So you know what? Let them stare. I want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room—I want to hold you in my arms for a few minutes and think of nothing but how much I've missed you. You think that's a possibility?

Nora: I think so.

She smiled when she walked into his arms and she let him hold her close as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on another time and place when they were happy. Bo started to hum the tunes of my girl as they danced under the moonlight. At that very moment they both admitted what they were feeling.

Bo and Nora: You feel so good.

They pulled apart instinctively when they realized it was getting late and they should go round up their son. Before they left, Bo gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and told her that he would wait as long as he had to because she was worth it. That seemed to make her smile as she picked up the stuffed animal and they walked together to go find Matthew.

TBC


End file.
